Keldagrim
Keldagrim is the great dwarven fortress under the mountains of Daviing. Geography Steep mountains and deep ravines, this craggy place looks a lot less strong than it actually is, cracks running over almost all rocks are the reason for that, but who knows what cracks are actually running deeper than a few inches? Every now and then there is a clearing with mostly some small pools of water and some patches of grass, it was an inactive volcano after all, so the soil was fertile. Pools of lava are also not a rare sight on and in the mountains. Greode is an underground forest of mushrooms. The toxins in these mushrooms are used to make special dwarven anti-toxins. Some desperate adventurers who were very hungry couldn't resist to eat the tasty looking mushrooms. The gates to Keldagrim are huge, with doors made out of solid metal, ingenious contraptions make these doors open and close, but how is only known to dwarfkind. People The dwarves are sturdy, bearded folk. Even the woman have hints of beards, but the better a dwarf's beard the finer the warrior is according to legends. There is also a small goblin kingdom, under the name of Fiddlesnarf, in exchange for peace with the dwarves, they volunteered to work for the dwarves, so that they might avoid the fate of the other Goblin tribe of Dravensnarf. However, with the takeover of Keldagrim by the Hurosha Empire, Goblin and Dwarf are once again equal. Only time will tell if this truce between the two races will hold. Resources On the mountains goats roam, but where the real riches lie is in the mountain. Gold and iron are most commonly found due to the work of eager young dwarfs, desperate to prove their worth to their king. Every once in a while a small vein of Mithril is struck, but that is one of the resources Keldagrim refuses to trade. Decree of 391 A decree was passed in 391 purporting to guarantee equality between goblins and dwarves. The Council of Havalder was established to uphold the decree. This counsel consists of three Bucka members and three Dwarven members, selected personally by the Ambassador of Zargrim and the ruling Grimhammer on their fairness, generosity and their view on racial equality. These council members are circulated every five years. They serve as the judges for punishing racist crimes. Text of the Decree Decrees issued by Helga Grimhammer and Eleljak Jak-son, Ambassadors of Keldagrim: 1. You will not discriminate against one another, both Bucka and Dwarf will be treated as equals. '' *''Those who will discriminate against each other will serve two years in the Keldagrim Guard, under the command of the opposite race: Dwarves who violate the law will be under a Bucka commander, Bucka who violate the law will be under Dwarven supervision. *''Those who violate this law for the second time will be sentenced to lifelong service to the family of the one who has been discriminated.'' 2. The Dead gate will be opened completely, allowing free travel between Zargrim and Keldagrim for all people. 3. All Bucka living in Keldagrim have the option to settle in Zargrim instead. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17518071&postcount=15 Category:Regions Category:Underground Regions Category:Regions in the Hurosha Empire Category:Former Capital Regions Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Underground Regions of Telluris Category:Former Tellurian Capital Regions